Unfaithful
by SarcasmicLoser
Summary: Bella Swan thought her life was perfect. Perfect BF Jasper Hale amazing friends. But what happens of her twenety-first birthday when she meets Edward Cullen. Her life is turned upside down and she finds herself falling for him but what about jasper?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this is a new story idea that I got that wouldn't just leave me alone. Just to remind you this is a Bella and Edward fanfic.**

**Enjoy c(=**

**Chapter One**

**B-POV**

"Jasper do we really have to go out tonight?" I asked him again.

"Yes Bella it's your twenty-first birthday and we are going to celebrate it. I promise it's going to be fun." Jasper said giving me his famous lazy smile.

"Fine," I huffed going back into our room.

I walked over to our closet for something decent to wear. I decided on a midnight blue halter top dress that stopped at about mid thigh. I also decided to curl my hair into a wavy natural look. I put on my strappy black three inch heels.

When I walked back into the living room Jasper was on the phone talking to someone with his back turned to me.

". . .Okay thanks for calling," he said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Some people had to cancle," he said smiling and handed me my coat.

He grabbed my hand and led me out the door to his car. I got in the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt.

"Who's going to be at the party?" I asked.

"Well of course Emmett and Rosalie, then Jacob and Leah, and I invited some people from my work." Jasper said pulling out of my driveway.

"You invited your boring work people," I said.

"Not all therapists are boring," he said.

Ever since we met a year ago he's wanted to be a therapist. I thought it was the perfect profession for him, he always seems to know what you're feeling and he's naturally calming.

I met him in college while he was trying to get his psychology degree. I was getting mine in literature. We met in the library while we were both studying for exams.

"I didn't say all therapists were boring just most of the people that you work with," I retorted.

"Well these ones aren't I promise you that the night will be one you won't forget. Plus you're finally able to drink legally." He said.

"Jasper please don't let me make a fool of myself,"

"I promise you won't."

We pulled up to Emmett's club, _Eclipse,_ and parked in the lot.

We walked past the line of people waiting to get in. sometimes I felt sorry for them. Jasper waltzed up to the bouncer, Rick, and bumped his fist against Rick's.

Rick pulled back the rope and let us in and the people in line groaned.

The loud music was all I could hear and all I could see were bodies grinding against eachother on the dance floor.

Jasper grabbed my hand and led us to the V.I.P lounge where my birthday was taking place. Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Leah were conversating and drinking.

"Bella," Emmett boomed and came over to me. He enveloped me into one of his huge bear hugs picking me up off the ground.

"Bella were gonna get you good and drunk tonight," Emmett said spinning me around before setting me back on the ground.

I walked over to Rosalie and sat next to her where Emmett was.

"Happy birthday Bella," she said hugging me too.

Emmett ordered us a variety of drinks of all colors. **(A/N: okay I have no idea what colors go with what drink names so don't yell at me if it's wrong)**

Rosalie handed me a pink clear drink first.

"What is this?" I asked eyeing it warily.

"That one is called Screaming Orgasm," she said.

I took a deep breath, shrugged my shoulders and drank the whole thing down. It tasted really good.

Just then two people came into the lounge and greeted Jasper. I looked down at the drinks deciding which one to drink next.

"Bella this is one of the people I work with," Jasper said grabbing my attention.

I looked up to see a small pixie looking woman with black spiky hair. "Hi Bella I'm Alice," she said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Alice," I said politely.

"You know I feel like I already know you. Jasper talks about you all the time at work." She said sitting in the chair across from me.

I blushed and looked away.

"Oh and Bella this is my boyfriend Edward," she said pointing to the man that came in with her.

Edward stepped into the light to shake my hand. When I saw him my breathing hitched. He was beautiful. Actually beautiful didn't even sum it up he was more than that. He had an unusual bronze colored hair that fell into his eyes a little bit. His eyes were emerald green and so hypnotic. His face was pale along with the rest of him that I could see. He had a light flush of color in his cheeks. His lips were light pink and they made me want to lean in and press my lips to his.

_What the hell are you thinking. You love Jasper. You can't be thinking about kissing other men even if they do have the most scrumptious, tantalizing lips you've ever seen._

Great now even the logic side of my brain wasn't working right. I snapped out of my trance and stuck my hand out to shake him. When my hand touched his it felt like there was an electric jolt coming from his body into mine.

"Hi," I said blushing.

He smiled at me and my breathing hitched again. His grin was lopsided but the imperfect essence of it only made it more breathtaking.

"Hello Bella, happy birthday," he said.

Rosalie cleared her throat and I realized my hand was still in Edward's. I quickly pulled away and blushed harder. Edward sat in the chair next to me and grabbed one of the drinks. And brought it to his lips. He tilted his head back and the liquid slid down his throat.

I bit my lip and grabbed one of the shots and threw it back. I cleared my throat and shook my head.

_This is going to be a long night._

For the next two hours we all joked and drank a lot. Edward didn't drink as much as the rest of us but he had a couple. Emmett and Rosalie were in the corner while Jacob and Leah were out on the dance floor. Jasper and Alice were talking about something work related. Due to my drunken state their words made no sense to me. That left me and Edward.

_Oh goody._

"Bella I'll give you a Screaming Orgasm if you give me Sex on the beach." Edward said.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but feel the longing in-between my legs. Jasper never really made me feel that way when I thought about him. When I was around him everything just felt sweet and wonderful.

"What?" I asked, my voice a little high.

"The drink," Edward said chuckling.

"Oh," I said in an obvious tone rolling my eyes at myself. We exchanged drinks and I threw mine back again.

Alice started laughing hysterically and loudly along with Jasper.

"I better take her home," Edward said standing up. "It was nice meeting you Bella,"

He walked over to Alice and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She giggled and playfully smacked his ass.

_Oh how I wish that was me._

Jasper wobbled over to me and plopped down in the chair Edward was sitting in.

"Bella I'm drunk," he said and then he started laughing again.

"I realize that," I told him.

"I think I should take you home, but I'm too drunk." I said.

"Bella I could take him home if you want. You stay here and enjoy your birthday," Emmett said.

He walked over to us and helped Jasper up. They walked out the door that led to the rest of the club with Rosalie following.

I sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and I think I dozed off a bit because I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked to see Edward looking down at me with that crooked grin on his face.

_Am I dreaming? If so this is an awesome start._

"Bella have you seen Alice's purse?" he asked me.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

He sighed and sat down next to me on the couch. He was extremely close to me. His left leg was against my right one.

"You know you're really beautiful," he said randomly.

I looked at him in shock and blushed.

"Back at ya sexy," I said. I had no idea where that came from. Part of me told me to be embarrassed but the other part was telling me to say whatever popped into my head.

"You know what I want to do right now?" he asked me leaning closer to me.

"What do you want to do," I asked leaning closer too.

"I really want to kiss you right now," he said.

"Well I'm not stopping you," I said.

He grinned his imperfect grin and closed the distance between us. His lips were so soft against mine. He pulled me closer so that I was straddling his lap.

His tongue licked across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I granted his permission and his tongue darted into my mouth. He massaged my tongue with his and I let out a small moan.

Kissing Jasper was nothing like this. Jasper's kisses were more sweet and soft. Edward's kisses were lustful and filled with so much passion.

Edward's hands went down to my waist and rocked them back and forth on top of him. I let out a louder moan than the first. Edward's lips left mine and he trailed kisses down my neck and down to my collarbone. His lips went even further south until they were just above my right breast. He sucked it through the fabric of my dress. I ground my hips harder against him. His left hand went to fondle my other breast. My hands went up to his neck and I twisted my fingers in his hair.

Edward's hand that was on my breast went down to my waist and slipped under my dress. His hand pushed up my dress until it was above my waist. He slipped one of his fingers into my panties and began feeling the wetness that was there.

"Bella you're so wet. Are you wet for me?" he asked applying more pressure to my most sensitive parts.

"Yes," I said but it came out more of a moan.

He flipped me so that I was lying down on the couch and he was on top of me. He pulled my dress down just below my breasts. He pulled away to look at me.

"You're beautiful Bella," he said bending his head down to kiss each one of my peaks.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Yes?" he asked continuing to his work sucking my mounds.

"I want you," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes," I said pulling his face up to mine and kissing him.

Edward's hands went down to my underwear pulling them down my legs. He made quick work on unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. He spread apart my legs and aligned himself with my entrance. He gently pushed inside me. When he got far enough in I felt him break through the barrier of my virginity. I gasped and held on to Edward tighter. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You're a virgin?" Edward asked me surprised.

I nodded.

"Oh my God, I feel like shit now. If you would have told me I wouldn't. . ." as he was rambling on the pain began to subside and was replaced with pleasure.

I silenced his talking with my mouth. "It's okay it feels good now,"

"Are you sure," he asked me with genuine concern.

I nodded and to prove my point I bucked my hips against his. He kissed me and began thrusting in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and met his thrusts with my own. Edward began sucking on my neck and nibbling it.

I know understand why people went crazy for sex. This was _amazing._ I always thought my first time would be uncomfortable and unpleasant. _I also always thought my first time was going to be with Jasper._

Edward wasn't fucking me he was more of making love. His touches and kisses were gentle and caring like he actually cared for me. Edward's lips went back to my own and took all the thoughts out of my head. He brought one of his hands behind my neck and pulled my face closer to his.

"Bella you feel so good," he moaned pulling his lips away from my own. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my collar bone. His lips felt really warm against my skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck wishing I could keep him here with me forever.

I could faintly feel something building up in the pit of my stomach. As he moved faster more and more of the build up just kept adding on. I felt like I was standing on the top of a cliff looking down on a pool of ecstasy.

"Ung. . .Edward I. . .think. . .I'm—" and then I fell into the pool. My fingers grabbed fistfuls of his soft hair. A minute later Edward grunted and then collapsed on top of me. His breathing and mine was loud and labored. I closed my eyes and Edward moved so that he was lying next to me. I snuggled into Edward's warm embrace and laid my head on his chest.

**Hey I hope you guys like that chapter. I wanted to continue it but then I figured if I did that this chapter would be super mega long. I promise to try to make the next chapter longer than this one.**

**Review and tell me what you think I should defiantly continue. **

**With All My Twilight Love,**

**Qualaysia =]**


	2. Inportant concerning next chapter

Bella's night with Edward has confused many people and think it's a dream. I want you guys to go to my profile and choose if you want Bella's night with Edward to be a dream or reality.


End file.
